edward's pov after breaking dawn
by moreTHANmeetsTHEeyeOFaVAMPIRE
Summary: for ll the twilight fans who want to keep reading on edward life after breaking dawn this is were you can get a chapter updated by day and never have to wait "my life was a heven.." "its Renesmee's birthday in fur days" "is she going to die carlisle?"


I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
Please review I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST ATEMPT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMES NOE ENYOY

CHAPTER 2

I followed Carlisle into his office and closed the door behind me, and went to sit in the chair in front of his desk What s the matter Carlisle? I asked when he was seated in his chair do not stress out son.  
What s the matter Carlisle? I pushed he looked out the window into the forest, I was getting impatient Carlisle please. I begged He exhaled before looking at me the Volturi is coming Edward. He looked me straight in the eyes When? I couldn't say more, why were they coming? We did nothing wrong and they know about Renesmee, Aro had said there will be no further war about her next week . Why are they coming? Aro and Marcus is coming alone, they are just coming for a visit Is there danger Carlisle? I was starting to get on my nerves I was afraid for Bella and our daughter, I know Jacob would help and his pack will follow if it was for Renesmee no he just wants to visit Alice will see if there is more. Carlisle cut through my thoughts

Should I tell Bella? I did not want to upset her unnecessary Carlisle smiled at me before he answered there is no danger Edward and it is better if you don t keep secrets, it will be best if we tell Jacob to. I gave a nod and excused myself out the door, and went to sit by Bella again.

Renesmee was sitting in Alice lap drinking a bottle blood, Renesmee was sitting absentminded, and staring through the window wondering when Jacob would be coming by Alice was playing with a strand of Renesmees dark hair I wonder how her hair would look like if I cut it to her shoulders I didn t want my daughters beautiful hair to be cut short, she looked like a younger Bella with her hair waist long, I gave Alice a low growl and went to sit next to Bella taking her hand.

Well I guess that is a no. I smiled at Alice to let her know there were no hard feelings she smiled back and stuck her little thoung out, I couldn't help but give a chuckle, mind letting me in on the joke Edward? I was still shocked when ever Bella took the shield of her mind allowing be to read her thoughts Alice wanted to see how Nessie would look like with her hair cut short. I replied easily, I know Bella would never allow it and she just proved it over my dead body Alice . She said glaring at Alice oh please Bella I just got a grown from Edward. She said starting to wave Renesmees hair together.

I hope she will like it; I hope she will like it. Ugh, I m such an idiot I should have gotten her the silver chain.  
Jacobs thought broke free to me before his disgusting smell came to me, I wasn t the only one who smelled him, his smell wasn t as bad as it always had been, he plrakticly lived here when Bella was with child, Renesmee gave the bottle to Alice and bounced to her feet so that Jacob could pick her up when he came flying through the door like he did every day, Alice gave a sigh and took the bottle to the kitchen.

Oh, grate who invited the mutt? Rosalie s thought broke from her room Jasper and Emmeth was out hunting today and Esme went to town to buy paint for the house, within second Jacob was through the door and had Renesmee in his arms Nessie! he almost yelled and kissed her on her cheek, Nessie blushed a deep rose red the same deep rose my Bella used to blush, a sigh escaped me, Bella looked at me but I just shook my head.

Look what I made you Nessie. Jacob said pulling the bracelet that looked similar to the one he made Bella last year, there was seven wolfs on this time probably the pack, the chain itself was the same color of the locket Bella gave her last Christmas, with a picture of me Bella and Renesmee.  
It s beautiful Jacob, thank you. Renesmee smiled and looked at me may I please give Jacob a kiss on the cheek daddy? I stiffened in my seat and gave a stiff nod, Renesmee leaned forward and kissed Jacob quickly before coming to sit on my lap.

I know I considered Jacob a son now that he imprinted on Renesmee but my senses was strong against my nature. How do you feel about hunting love and then we can go and see Charlie. He s been dying to see you? Bella smiled at me lightening up he would like that yes . She stood up pulling me with her, now that she was a vampire there was no need for her to struggle anymore, but I still helped her and got to my feet anyway do you mind watching Nessie Jacob? Alice is around somewhere. Bella asked Jacob in a friendly tone up here bells! Alice called from her room sure I would . He came over and took Renesmee from my arms and smiled at me do not wary Edward I will not hurt her and Seth will be here if I need help you better not . I whispered under my breath so that I did not scare Renesmee.

I ran with Bella hand in hand towards the forest when we reached the river, sparkling in the beam of sun light Bella squeezed my hand before we leaped over, the trees zoomed around us, I wasn t scared for hitting a tree running was second nature to me and it would be the tree that would get hurt not me, Bella came to a sudden stop next to me and I almost lost my balance which was not usually a problem what s wrong love? I asked coming to a stop next to her. Do you smell that Edward? she asked taking another breath I m sure its vampire and it s not our family . I smelled in the air, there was a smell of a grizzly bear going east, my mouth instantly over flowed with venom and my senses wanted to act but I knew there were more important things to tend to and took another sniff, I could smell the faint sweet smell of vampire coming north.

It was barely noticeable and was sipriced Bella picked it up before I did I m impressed love; I didn t even notice the smell . I kissed her lightly on her forehead is it someone you know? she asked taking the air in again it s too far away to be recodniceable but let s head home and talk with Carlisle and Alice . She agreed with a nod and we were speeding back to the house.

I hope this was okay my imagination does not want to work that good tonight since it is my birthday tomorrow whoo hoo!

? 


End file.
